1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire or tubing spool racks generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel wire or tubing spool rack which has symmetrical side members such that the side members are interchangeable.
2. Background Art
Wire or tubing spool racks hold one or more horizontal rods extending between side members, each rod having rotatingly mounted thereon one or more spools of wire or tubing. Material is dispensed from a spool by pulling the free end of the material until a desired length of the material has been dispensed. Originally, one side of the rack had a downwardly sloped slot defined therein and the other side had an opposing hole defined therein. This arrangement permitted a person to lift the rod up and out of the slot and slide the spool(s) off the rod. This procedure was reversed to refill the rod. An improvement on this arrangement was to provide slots on both side members to that the user had the option of removing the rod up and out at either end of the rod. Either of these arrangements meant that there were "left" and "right" side members to the rack, which could result in warranty claims when two "lefts" or two "rights" were furnished to the customer.
A further disadvantage of conventional wire or tubing spool racks is that the slots formed therein are arranged such that the rods may be inadvertently pulled out of the racks when wire or tubing is being pulled from a spool.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wire or tubing spool rack that has identical "left" and "right" side members such that the side members are interchangeable.
It is an further object of the invention to provide a wire or tubing spool rack that minimizes the possibility that rods therein may be inadvertently pulled from the rack when wire or tubing is dispensed therefrom.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a wire or tubing spool rack that is economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.